This proposal describes a household survey to be fielded in Indonesia in 1992, the Indonesian Family Life Survey (IFLS). The survey will focus on four topic areas: fertility, family planning, and contraception; infant and child health and survival; migration and employment; and the health, economic, and social functioning of the older population. The sample will consist of 7000 households in Java, Sumatra, Bali, West Nusa Tenggara, Kalimantan, and Sulawesi, representing 94 percent of the Indonesian population. Household composition and economic data will be collected from all sampled households. In addition, there will be detailed interviews with an ever-married woman less than 50 and her spouse, and a household member over 50 and his/her spouse. Anthropometric measurements will be taken for the ever-married woman respondent, her husband and her young children. Substantial economies of scale will be gained through sampling the older and the younger population at the same time. The survey will also collect extensive community information that will be linked to the household observations. The resulting dataset will be thoroughly edited and documented for wide dissemination, since a fundamental aim is public availability of a microlevel dataset for population research. This unique dataset will support in-depth research, not possible with existing Indonesian survey data, on interrelated topics relating to fertility, child and adult health, migration and employment, marriage and household composition, and intergenerational relations. The joining of individual, family, and community data will significantly improve the information base for assessing policies and programs that operate at the community level.